


Easy

by haikcuute



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:43:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikcuute/pseuds/haikcuute
Summary: In which Oikawa hangs out with Bokuto more than is really necessary





	Easy

**Author's Note:**

> This sort of came to me in pieces, so I hope it came together alright.  
> I needed more Bokuoi in the universe so I figured I'd try and contribute, hope you enjoy!  
> 

Oikawa closed his eyes and rested his chin in his hands as he sat down, hearing and feeling Bokuto plop down in the seat adjacent to his.

He cracked an eye open as a something banged into his leg, to see Bokuto swinging his feet slightly under the table.

"You kicked me."

Bokuto started a little and his legs stilled. "Sorryyyy," he said, with a sheepish grin.

Oikawa repressed a smile and put on a mock serious expression, chin still in his hands. "I don't think I can let you get away with that, you owe me something."

Bokuto cocked his head slightly. "What do I owe you?"

He mulled it over for a moment, and then declared, "You owe me a compliment," closing his eyes again.

He could practically feel Bokuto's grin and had to press his mouth into his palm to keep from returning it. What was with this guy?

"Is that it? Lucky me, you're easy to compliment."

Oikawa opened his eyes again and leaned back in his chair, rubbing the pattern of the top of the table off of his elbows in an effort to fight the color wanting to rise in his cheeks.

"Oh yeah? I'm waiting then." Oikawa allowed a corner of his mouth to rise, along with an eyebrow.

"You’re beautiful," Bokuto replied instantly, easily, with a wide open smile.

It somehow caught Oikawa off guard, even though he was expecting it. He'd been spending more and more time with Bokuto lately and he couldn't really pin down why he wanted to. But it was probably for moments like this one, Bokuto's open, confident grin. The bright energy that enveloped anyone he was near. His complete inability and lack of desire to beat around any bush whatsoever. It was in such contrast to the way Oikawa ran his universe, that is pulled him in like Bokuto had an inescapable gravitational hold on him.

And yet things like this knocked him off balance a little. The, "you’re beautiful," said simply, said because he _meant_ it, not to play along with whatever game Oikawa was trying to play.

He liked it.

So he let a laugh fall free and smiled, before scooting his chair in and letting his head rest on his arms on the table.

"So are you," he mumbled to the table.

Bokuto made a loud exclamatory noise, causing Oikawa to sit up bolt straight in surprise, but managed to quiet himself after a moment.

"What was that for?!" Oikawa's heart was pounding double fast for double reasons, his face pink.

"Sorry!" Bokuto said for the second time that say, smushing his cheeks between his palms. "You just surprised me cause you'd never said something like that to me before, you know? And it made me happy!"

"Well," Oikawa attempted to compose himself. "Now you owe me another compliment." He stared resolutely at the wall next to him.

"Huhhhh okay." A quick glance at Bokuto showed him thinking a bit more for this one. "Ah! Here's a good one!" Bokuto’s eyes caught Oikawa's glancing at him again. "I like when you laugh for real."

There was the off balance feeling again, and there was Bokuto smiling again, but softer than before, with a brightness that was warmer and not as blinding.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Oikawa sputtered, halfheartedly attempting to protest.

"Well you know," Bokuto gestured widely with his hands, "It means your laugh is different when you're actually happy? And I like that one better."

And despite his best efforts, Oikawa was definitely pink in the face now, for some unfathomable reason. He gets complimented all the time by all sorts of people, and he even asked for it this time no less. It was affecting him more today for some reason. Maybe it was the heat?

He was still looking at Bokuto, and Bokuto was still smiling at him. The sun was in his hair, making the white sections shine. He wondered if it was soft, and had to correct his unconsciously started movement to run his hand through it by instead running his hand through his own hair.

“Thanks,” he said quietly and with a small laugh. Oikawa wondered if it was the kind of laugh Bokuto had meant when he had said that before. Before he could stop himself, he hoped it was that kind of laugh.

Yes it was definitely the heat making him feel like this.

“If you want to get complimented, you don’t have to ask like that you know, I’d do it anyways.” Bokuto propped his chin in a hand, elbow on the table, eyes trained on Oikawa.

He wondered what sort of look was on his face to make the corners of Bokuto’s mouth drop a little. “I won’t if you don’t want me to though, sorry I-”

“I don’t mind,” Oikawa interjected, before Bokuto got himself wound up.

Bokuto let out a loud puff of air. “Oh okay. You kinda looked like you had stopped breathing so I didn’t want to make you mad or anything. I know I just kind of blurt out things that I’m thinking a lot.”

Oikawa let out a laugh that was dangerously close to containing a snort, and was secretly glad to see more of a smile returning to Bokuto’s face.

He was pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to handle Bokuto dropping him casual compliments out of the blue, judging by how well he handled the ones he had been prepared for. But then again, he mused, there were worse ways to go. And he couldn’t help it if he was curious. The color in his cheeks, the quickened pace of his heart, the knots in his stomach whenever Bokuto did something that was just so, well, _Bokuto_ , it all warned him he was walking on the edge of a cliff here. He let his shoulders relax a little more and told himself he’d walk the edge a little longer before he was forced to make up his mind.

 

 

A few days later, Oikawa looked at Bokuto’s shopping list in horror. “Is this really how you normally eat? Where is the real food?”

“There’s food on there!” Bokuto replied indignantly.

“Bokuto, you have to eat more than meat, and junk food, how are you even still _alive?_ ” Oikawa shook the list at him.

Bokuto mumbled and shuffled his feet, poking a rock with his toe.

“Don’t give me that. Come on, I’m going to the store with you. We’re going to get you acquainted with these things called fruits and vegetables.”

Bokuto looked horrified, and Oikawa rolled his eyes, grabbing Bokuto’s arm to pull him along. “You’re making a face like I’m going to shove an entire head of lettuce down your throat and ban you from ever having a barbeque again.” He ignored the even more indignant squawk that brought from Bokuto as he imagined such a scenario. “It’s not nearly that bad, you just need to learn how to eat a balanced meal.”

“I don’t know how to cook-” Bokuto attempted, in a last ditch effort to preserve his way of life.

“Then I’ll make you something. You’re not getting out of this now.”

Which was how Oikawa found himself toting a sullen Bokuto around the grocery store by the hand on a search for ingredients to a healthy meal there was a chance Bokuto would actually eat.

Bokuto slowly seemed to cheer up as they went through the store, but Oikawa didn’t let go of him. Couldn’t have him wandering off, of course.

 

Bokuto squinted dubiously at the food in front of him.

“Eat it.”

The gaze of suspicion slid up from the plate to rest on Oikawa.

“I promise you won’t hate it.”

The squint narrowed even more, but Bokuto picked up his fork and put a bite in his mouth. Instantly, his eyes snapped open and there was a look of surprise on his face. “It’s good!”

“Yeah I told you it would be, you bird brain,” Oikawa muttered affectionately, watching with a little too much pride as Bokuto continued to eat.

“Thanks Oikawa!” Bokuto exclaimed around a mouthful.

“Anytime,” Oikawa replied, without really considering it.

“You would?!”

“Well not just _any_ time,” Oikawa corrected. There was a silence, as he thought about his answer, “But I wouldn’t object to doing this again.”

“Awesome,” Bokuto grinned, and Oikawa tried to promise himself that he wouldn’t let himself feel too at home in this place.

 

 

Bokuto answered the door and Oikawa was pretty sure the wind had just been knocked out of him.

“Oikawa?” Bokuto blinked and pushed back some of the hair that was framing his face to the side. “I thought you weren’t coming until 12?”

“It is 12,” Oikawa managed, a little horse. But he congratulated himself on being able to talk at all because holy hell Bokuto in a tank top with his hair down was something he had not been prepared for in the least.

“Oh shit,” Bokuto pulled out his phone and stared at the time. “It is?! I’m sorry Oikawa, I read the time wrong earlier!”

“Don’t worry about it,” Oikawa let his gaze travel across Bokuto’s shoulders. “Really, I don’t mind.” Bokuto really needed more tank tops, Oikawa decided. Maybe he’d buy him some for his birthday, that was coming up soon wasn’t it?

“Um, Oikawa?”

Too late, Oikawa realized he had zoned out thinking about Bokuto’s arms, and snapped his gaze back to his face, face reddening. “Sorry, what?”

“I said, do you wanna come inside and hang out while I finish getting ready?” Bokuto repeated, a faint smirk on his face that let Oikawa know he had been undoubtedly caught.

“Sure,” he replied weakly, feeling a pang that he would lose the view soon once Bokuto styled his hair and got dressed properly.

Really, what a shame that would be, he sighed to himself. He followed Bokuto into his apartment and noticed the sweats Bokuto was wearing, the word Fukurodani up the side of the leg and a slight strip of skin visible of the waist. Oikawa thanked whatever gods might exist for that little strip of skin, and sent a silent goodbye to it (as well as the hair and those shoulders) as Bokuto disappeared into his room.

“Sorry again!” He heard Bokuto shout to him.

“It’s not a problem, Bokuto,” Oikawa replied, able to speak normally again now that the source of his shock from earlier was out of sight. “Kuroo and the others can wait a little, I’ll text them.”

A little bit later, Bokuto came out of his room, looking more like Oikawa was used to seeing him. The sweatpants were replaced with his usual shorts, and his hair was slicked back and up in the usual fashion. Oikawa was (not very) secretly pleased to see the tank top was sticking around though. On one hand the distraction was going to make a casual group lunch with friends very difficult, but on the other hand if he had to be distracted at least it was this muscly.

“Ready?” Oikawa asked, standing up off of the couch.

Bokuto gave him a grin, and Oikawa scolded his heart for jumping in his chest. “Yup!”

In Oikawa’s car on the way to the restaurant, he asked, “Why did you ask me to give you a ride? Not that I mind, but why not ask Kuroo, for example?”

Bokuto thought it over for a moment. “I dunno, you just seemed like the best person to ask, and I like hanging out with you. Also,” he wrinkled his nose and _dammit_ that was cute, “Kuroo always plays awful music in the car, I think he does it to annoy me.”

Oikawa laughed.

 

 

“You’ve never seen it?!” Bokuto gasped in disbelief, gawking at him from where he sat at the crowded lunch table, sandwiched between Oikawa and Akaashi.

“No?”

Bokuto shook his head in mock disappointment. “And you say you’re interested in aliens! What shame you have brought yourself.”

“Is it really that big a deal? I’ve never even heard of that movie?” Oikawa couldn’t keep the amusement out of his tone at Bokuto’s enthusiastic reactions.

“It is,” Kuroo assured him from across the table, face a mask of solemnity. “You need to fix that situation you’re in asap.”

“Oooh I know!” Bokuto exclaimed. “I have it as a DVD I think, you should come over and after this and we can watch it!”

“Alright, alright, if I must,” Oikawa laughed.

 

By the time they were both settling down onto Bokuto’s couch, Oikawa was remembering why this might be a bad idea. The lunch had lasted well into the afternoon, they had stopped to get snacks and gotten sidetracked in the store, then the traffic was awful and by the time they got back to Bokuto’s place, Bokuto’s stomach was loudly asking for dinner, and Oikawa was hungry too.

Bokuto somehow managed to convince Oikawa to make them dinner. It took him a whole _two_ tries to do it, too.

“Oikawa, do you wanna make some food before we watch the movie? I’ll help you if you want.”

Oikawa, who was already opening the fridge and pulling out the ingredients he had left in there from the last time he had cooked at Bokuto’s house, scoffed. “I’d rather not burn your apartment down, you remember what happened last time you tried to help.” He glanced up at the scorch marks on the ceiling. “Anyways I don’t feel like making anything right now.” He turned the stove on and pulled out a cutting board.

“Pleeeaasseeee Oikawa, you make good food! I won’t touch the stove I promise!” Bokuto turned on the full power of his pleading face and it tugged a smile out of Oikawa.

“Fine, fine, I’ll do it.”

Bokuto cheered.

By the time they had finished eating and were getting the movie started, the sun had set and Oikawa was sitting on Bokuto’s couch hugging a pillow and wearing a borrowed pair of sweats for movie watching comfort. He was sitting sideways on the couch, looking over the back and watching Bokuto make popcorn. The sweatpants had made their glorious return, and Bokuto was leaning on a counter, his back to Oikawa as he waited for the microwave. The light from the kitchen faded into the darkness of the room where Oikawa was, and he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the shadows in the planes of Bokuto’s back and arms, until the fuzzy domestic feeling, warm and heavy in his chest, was too much for him to handle and he had to turn around to face the TV once again, where the menu screen of this movie they were going to watch was hovering. He couldn’t like this too much or there would be no turning back, he told himself.

Once Bokuto returned with a large bowl of popcorn—which was set down safely between the two of them on the couch—and the movie was started, Oikawa was able to lose himself in the silly story and the bad CGI, laughing along with Bokuto and jumping a little every time their hands brushed in the popcorn bowl.

By the time the credits rolled, Bokuto was strangely quiet, Oikawa had been expecting to be confronted with a hundred questions about the movie and his enjoyment of it, but instead all he got was a light snoring sound. His chest felt like it was being squeezed, but he smiled anyways. He reached out a briefly let his fingers run over the top of Bokuto’s hair. Oikawa let a sigh escape as his hands fell to rest in his lap.

He recalled the image he had had of himself that one day, of walking the edge of a cliff. With a start, he realized that saying he’d make up his mind later was a lie. The choice had already been made a while ago without him realizing and he just catching up to reality. It was ridiculous really, thinking back on it, how much he had been fooling himself.

He wondered if he had made the discovery that he was falling off the cliff with enough time to spare himself from hitting the ground too hard.

Oikawa was pulled out of his head by a weight dropping against his side and something soft tickling his cheek. He looked down carefully to see Bokuto still sound asleep, cheek squished into Oikawa’s shoulder and lips slightly parted. One of his hands was in his lap, the other lay on the couch between them palm up, like it was waiting for Oikawa to get his act together and take it.

So he did.

Bokuto’s fingers twitched, squeezing Oikawa’s hand a little in his sleep, and Oikawa smiled, deciding he probably didn’t need to worry much about hitting the ground.

 

He must have dozed off too, because the next thing he was aware of is that the weight from his shoulder had moved to his lap, and there was light coming through the slats in the blinds that was unmistakably dawn.

He had an awful crick in his neck. Oikawa rolled it as he yawned, before looking down and having a tiny moment of panic to meet Bokuto’s eyes staring up at him. He relaxed as Bokuto smiled and then started again as something pulled at his hand, before realizing Bokuto was dragging their combined hands up to stifle a yawn.

“G’morning,” Bokuto says through the tail end of the yawn, before dropping their hands down to rest on his chest. His voice was groggy with sleep, his hair was a mess, his eyes were only half open and staring up unabashedly at Oikawa.

This is it, this is how I die, Oikawa thought to himself.

“Good morning,” Oikawa replied with a little smile. “What are you staring at me for?”

“You’re beautiful,” he answered without a thought. Oikawa could feel Bokuto’s fingers wiggle in his, before settling by gripping a little tighter. This was it then, imminent crash landing.

Might as well go out with a bang then, hmm?

He used his free hand to push back the hair from Bokuto’s face and leaned down, stopping a few inches above it, heart beating quickly as he hoped he hadn’t been reading thing wrong for weeks.

Bokuto was very still and his eyes were wide. “You can,” he said softly.

And Oikawa did, letting his eyes close as he fell the last short distance to the ground, landing gently rather than crashing as he had feared. Bokuto’s lips met his and the stillness of anticipation Bokuto had held melted away. He came alive under Oikawa’s lips and hands, warm and strong and bright, and Oikawa smiled into the kiss.

“Wow,” Bokuto whispered as they pulled apart. Oikawa hadn’t though he even had the ability to whisper.

“You stole the word right out of my mouth.” Oikawa let his hand cup Bokuto’s jaw, thumb brushing along the edges of his lips.

“Really?” Bokuto sat up and Oikawa, dissatisfied with the loss of warmth on his lap, opted to climb onto Bokuto’s lap instead, facing him with his knees on either side of his legs.

“Mmmmhmmm you did, you took all the words from my mouth, I’m speechless.”

Bokuto laughed. “You don’t seem very speechless.”

“Well I do recover very quickly,” Oikawa winked, “maybe you need to try again.”

Bokuto kissed him again as an answer, letting his hands rest on top of Oikawa’s thighs, while Oikawa finally let himself run his hands through that hair like he had kept thinking about.

Just like everything else with Bokuto, kissing him just felt so natural, so easy, so _good_. He had been swept up in Bokuto’s energy and enthusiasm and spirit, he couldn’t get enough of it all. So he pushed into Bokuto more, sighing with contentment as Bokuto responded, his arms coming up and holding Oikawa as tight as he comfortably could.

“Why didn’t we do this sooner?” Oikawa asked, letting his lips brush against Bokuto’s again.

“I didn’t know if you wanted to.”

Oikawa pressed his forehead into Bokuto’s, encircling Bokuto’s shoulders with his arms. “I guess I didn’t either.”

Before he knew it, Oikawa was being lifted into the air and lightly spun around. He made a noise of surprise at first, but there were strong arms around his waist and lips against his and he held on tight.

“I’m so happy!” Bokuto laughed loudly.

Oikawa grinned and kissed him back soundly, hooking his ankles together behind Bokuto’s back. _So am I._  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!  
> Comments and suggestions welcome! I hope to write more for this ship in the future I love them SO MUCH okay they are so g o o d oh my god please come cry with me about Bokuoi  
> (I'm haikcuute on tumblr too if you wanna say hi over there)


End file.
